


coming home to you

by Dahlia_Moon



Category: Fables - Willingham
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for Snow White/Bigby Wolf, Exhaustion for porn battle six. Kinda a missing-scene/tag to #64 - The Birthday Secret (alas though, it is not p0rny at all).</p></blockquote>





	coming home to you

Bigby gets in late. Exhaustion overtaking him with every step he takes. He looks over to the bed and smiles softly to himself. Snow is snuggled deep under the blankets, snoring lightly. Her scent is always comforting, a mix of her signature Chanel perfume and the scent of their cubs all over her. It reminds him of home. It's a recent development – the idea that any one particular scent could mean home to him. For so long – longer than he'd care to think about – scents were more of a nuisance than anything; hundreds of scents coming from everywhere and everybody, scents he didn't care for. And then Snow had gotten pregnant. And everything changed. It's this mountain air too. The Wolf Valley is far from New York's smog and polluted air, the area that grieved Bigby the most since he came over to the New World and spent so much time in his dingy little apartment – well, when he wasn't staying late at the office, surrounded by the billowing smoke of his cigarettes or staying near Snow when she worked late too, which was often. But he doesn't want to reflect on the time pre-Snow because that time is filled with loneliness and longing, both pre-Adversary and post-Adversary. So he strips down, and gets into bed, throwing an arm around Snow's blanketed form and falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. This is where he was always meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> written for Snow White/Bigby Wolf, Exhaustion for porn battle six. Kinda a missing-scene/tag to #64 - The Birthday Secret (alas though, it is not p0rny at all).


End file.
